


Personal Indulgences

by vivaglam



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaglam/pseuds/vivaglam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First-time sexy times</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Indulgences

**Author's Note:**

> Context: Takes place the same evening as episode 98, “Gratitude.” My head canon is that after Darcy arrived, Charlotte took the Chinese food and left (because it would be weird to sit around in the hallway with takeout and wait while your best friend is making out with a guy). Darcy takes Lizzie out to dinner in lieu of her evening with Charlotte, and this is the “after.”
> 
> Note: The shirtless Darcy part was written with this photo of DVG in mind - it's black and white and he's lounging shirtless on a couch and OMG. 
> 
> Obviously I own nothing here, least of all sexy Darcy

  
A sleek black sedan parked outside a quiet house.

It’s also quiet inside the car, save for the sound of a young man and a young woman kissing. The soft glow of the dashboard reveals glints of her glossy auburn hair and gold necklace before they are hidden beneath the shadow of his large, gentle hand as he touches her face. His other hand, slightly less gentle, finds its way under the hem of her emerald green blouse, seeking the warmth and softness of her skin.

She gasps and pulls away. “Maybe we shouldn’t...”

Before she is able to finish her sentence, he clears his throat and apologizes, slightly ashamed. “You’re right. I’m sorry, I got a little carried away.” He stares at his hands, now in his lap, as if to admonish them.

She smiles, because even in the dark she knows he is blushing, and shakes her head. “No, I mean... maybe we shouldn’t do this here.”

His head (and eyebrow) lifts slightly.

“Maybe we could go somewhere else? Back to your hotel room, maybe?”

He allows himself to smile. He just can’t help it. He starts the car and then holds her hand the entire way there.

* * *

 

Whoever is monitoring the security feed for the elevator must be getting an eyeful.

They’re like something out of a movie. He is tall, dark, and handsome in his vest and tie, jacket slung fashionably over his shoulder as he smiles and leans down to kiss her neck as soon as the doors close. Her hair, glowing redder beneath the elevator’s lights, cascades dramatically as she tilts her head back, bracing against the wall behind her. Small, pale fingers snake their way through his hair, pulling his mouth back to her own as he drops his jacket entirely now to run a hand down the side of her leg...

It takes a minute for them to realize that the elevator has stopped and that the doors are opening.

“William.” She doesn’t exactly say his name, so much as breathes it. It gets his attention because it’s the first time she’s ever called him by his first name.

He takes her hand, eyebrow quirking, unapologetic this time. The hallway to his room door seems unusually long.

* * *

 

Whatever hopes William Darcy had had, getting off the plane a few hours earlier, he would never have imagined this. (Well, he has imagined it, many times over, but he hadn’t dared to think that it could ever be a reality.) Your heart can only break so many times in your life before you start to think that it will never be put back together.

But now he dares to hope, as he opens the door for her. Lizzie Bennet.

For a second she forgets where she is as she runs to the window to see the view. (William likes high-rises.) As the twinkling lights of the town below dance in her eyes, he finds himself having to catch his breath, his throat tight with emotion.

There is a bit of nervous fidgeting. It has been a while since he’s been in this situation, even longer since he’s been in this situation with a woman that he actually loves. Not that he was ever one for mindless sex, but there have been women whom he thought he should love, thought he could love, but it just never worked out that way. Now there is Lizzie, whom he didn’t want to love at first but who eventually became the woman he desperately wanted to love him back. Who somehow managed get under his skin and insert herself into his every thought, his every breath. It has been a long time since a woman has actually made him nervous.

William walks to the window where she is and wraps his arms around her. Two parts of him are at war - the part that wants to tear off her clothing in a fury and make her scream out his name, and the part that wants to linger and take his time, enjoying every inch of her skin.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” He can hear her full smile in the one syllable.

She leans back against him, hips pressing against his own, and for a minute, he thinks the crazy-fury part of him will win. William has always had impeccable self-control, but this brief contact makes his hips jerk rather embarrassingly.

If Lizzie minds, she doesn’t show it. In fact, she seems to encourage it as she turns around and pulls him down by his tie into a searing kiss.

In one smooth movement he picks her up without breaking their kiss and she wraps her legs around his waist. Without thinking, he stumbles forward and presses her against the window - and nearly drops her as she startles, grabbing around his neck to keep from falling.

“Sorry,” she giggles. “It’s cold.”

He laughs, marveling internally how she can be so sexy while also being so cute at the same time. That is the magic of Lizzie Bennet, he supposes.

They have more success on the bed. He removes his arms from around her body just long enough to sit up and strip off his shirt, vest, and tie. Lizzie takes one look at him and lets out a little laugh.

“What?” he says, suddenly self-conscious.

“YOU.” She gives his torso an appreciative glance. “Just... I mean, oh my god. Wow.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” he smirks, reaching for the hem of her blouse.

Her hands catch his wrists jokingly. “Uh uh. There’s NO WAY I’m getting naked now. I mean, LOOK at you. I can’t compete with that. No way,” she teases, shaking her head.

There’s a wicked glint in his eye as he moves down her body, sliding her skirt up as he kisses her teasingly on the inside of her thigh. “We will see about that, I suppose.”

A short time later, Lizzie is flushed and reeling, her skin a tell-tale pink. She puts up no resistance to being undressed. Now it is his turn to gaze appreciatively.

Kissing her navel, he whispers, his voice thick with love, “You are. The most. Incredible. Woman.” He thinks he sees her eyes tear up for a second before she pulls his face to hers, tasting herself on his mouth.

Their love-making is quiet, intimate. It is all breaths and sighs and soft moans. It won’t always be - they will have their fair share of nights where their sounds will reverberate throughout the house - but this time, this first time, it's as if the world has shrunken down to just their two bodies together in this borrowed space that, for now, belongs just to them.

He watches her as she grips the bedding beneath her and arches her back beneath him one final time in tune with his movement into her, eyes closing. It’s a beautiful sight. His own vision grows hazy as he wraps his arms around her body and holds her there until he's done.

His muscles go slack and he presses a kiss to the freckle on her collarbone before he collapses next to her. He feels his eyes grow heavy as the sex and the jet lag catch up to him.

“Oh my gosh,” she says tenderly, stroking his hair. “You’re exhausted, aren’t you?”

“It has been... quite the eventful day,” he murmurs. They lie there for a few minutes in silence. He feels himself just starting to drift off as Lizzie’s phone chimes from somewhere across the room, and she kisses his temple as she gets up to check it.

She has thrown on his dress shirt and is grinning as she types furiously into her phone. He has seen Lizzie wear a multitude of things throughout the year that he’s known her, but he has to say, this is his favorite look.

“It’s Charlotte,” she explains, plopping back down next to him. “She wants me to send her things to edit.”

“Does that mean you need to go home?”

“Unfortunately, yes. I’m sorry - I know you’re tired.”

“It’s all right,” he reassures her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “That is to say... I would love for you to stay, but I understand how important your videos are. And I expect that... I mean, I hope... that there will be other chances?” He says this with a question mark because even after the incredible evening they’ve just had, he still can’t believe this is really happening to him.

She kisses him deeply. “Absolutely,” she says, her voice full of promise.

He doesn’t let go of her hand the entire car ride home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for any fandom EVER. Yeep! *hides* Please be gentle.


End file.
